Only for the cameras
by WizardRunnerTributeDemigod
Summary: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson are playing the two many roles Nick and Lucy in a romance movie. They act the part, kisses hugs and dates. They grow closer and closer. How much is really for the cameras? And what's the honest r Truth?
1. Chapter 1

THIRD POV

Linda Rung was not looking forward to her upcoming afternoon. She was expected to judge over teen actors for those semi-talented ones that fit the look for the movie 'The Country Plains'. A teen romance about a ranch boy and a city girl with a summer fling. Extremely sappy, and embarrassing she's the one directing it. Hours dragged on, teen after teen filtering in, grasping scrips, sporting failed DIY costumes. One though, struck her eye. Annabeth Minvera Chase, a intense looking blonde.

Her dialogue from the ending scene:

'Nick, my Mother is taking me back to Manhatten, no matter what, my Dad doesn't even have a say in this. There's nothing either of us can do, but we shouldn't be spending the last few hours of my time here grumbling and plotting against my mom, they should be spent being together. I know I've repeated this many times, I love you. I came into this run down town thinking I'd be locked in my room, alone, Nick, you gave me something I haven't ever felt. Love. Passion. Lust. Amd I'm gonna be grateful for years, for this summer you gave me, these memories, I'll be 80 in a rocker, and reliving all of this. All the flirting, hugs, kisses, dinners and every moment spent next to you, is wourth while to keep. I'm forced to leave this town with a heavy heart and a love restrained. As soon as I'm 18 and outta school, I'm shipping out to right here, if my mom likes it or not. That means you have to stay here. Now, come over here and kiss me, you big dummy'

She said it with much passion and force, Linda was-for a first-impressed by a newbe teen. Ms. Chase easily scored the main female role, Lucy, Linda only faced the challenge of landing a picture perfect Nick. This required more pointless hours.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Okay, these guys fit the picture while these guys can act..." Linda splattered the head shots over the white artsy desk. She'd dug up 4 guys who could act, but failed to fit the image of Nick, she did find some Nicks-who failed to act, at all. Either a complete new Nick look or a few acting lessons. Money for new design artists, or money for acting lessons.

"Him, pull him for a audition. Now" The long French manicure nail stabbed a picture of a teenage boy. A Nick look-a-like, dark shaggy-hot-black hair, a masculine stubble on a square jaw, aqua eyes, chiseled abs and even, deep tan. Certainly a new teen heart throb for America.

"Uh, Percy Jackson?" Linda called to the chairs packed with napping teenagers, the guy fitting the photo rose-6'4 to 6'6-and silently lumbered over. He formed into her shadow, only breaking their matching pace to grab a script.

"Whenever you're ready" Linda cleared her throat and awaited the starting.

His dialogue:

"Lucy, I have no idea how to say this. There has never been anyway to say this. I'm just gonna come out, before I start rambling. I think I'm in love with you. Before you flinch away or react, let me explain. This town is small people come and go, nobody stays. To this town I'm just the Fisher's son, not Nick. You saw me as me, not a mini-Patrick. And every girl here doesn't like me, they want me as a boy toy, not any sort of reason I wished they want me for. Speak up if I'm wrong, but I've got a hunch you are not one to use a person like a doll then put them back away in the box. Lucy, you don't have to match my feelings, you have very right to waltz out of my truck, to date anybody else or-" Lucy cuts Nick of with a passionate kiss.

His voice was intense, like he lived this scene on replay. He spoke each word like he made them up himself. he fit the image, could act-maybe a small bit of tips and work-he could would morph into Nick Johnson.

"Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, if it's okay with both of you I"m thinking we could start rehearsing when Lucy and Nick share their first kiss in Nick's truck, okay with you?" Percy gulped, Linda could see his adam's apple bob, Annabeth paled slightly but nodded. They climbed into the truck set, and I played with them like dolls, placed an arm here a hair here. Truth was, we all hoped when this scene was shot, something sparked a friendship or romance shot up. It made things like this less awkward. Percy read over Nick's dialogue, then Annabeth grabbed his cheeks and pulled him in.

Percy POV

Annabeth grabbing my cheeks sent shocks down my spine, and when our lips connected, something bigger raced through me. With out thinking, my hands lift her up from her waist and pulled her onto my lap, Annabeth giggled and kissed me harder, our lips moving back and forth. She knotted her fingers into the hair at the nape of my neck, my hands slipped down to her waist then lower back. I've lost my balance, fell in love-alone. Solo. aching for someone who love another. Yet this time, this spark...was new.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

I was jarred. It was only last night I was casted in a movie and ended up kissing a random guy, Percy, and liked it. Loved it. Out of every kiss I've had in my life of 21 years this has to be the best. It wasn't because of his style, or that it was it my first kiss in a period of 6 months. There was this spark, something that made my spine tingle when they made contact, when I kissed him, everything felt right, our lips moved in perfect harmony.

"Hey, Annie? Anyone home?" Thalia Grace whistled, she was my very best friend and house mate, but she can be on my nerves, a lot.

"Hmm?" I sipped my coffee, enjoying the way if raced through me and warmth branched out, blocking the small snowflakes biting at my nose.

Thalia stuck out three long nimble fingers, nails short and black," 1. Luke called, cue shudder of disgust, 2. When are you leaving to go shoot the movie and last 3. who'd you kiss last night?" Right when I opened my mouth to protest, she replied with, "You came back with the blush you always get whenever those lips of yours get kissed, I've know you for years, can't hide anything from these eyes" She pointed her fingers at her electric blue eyes.

Luke was my ex-boyfriend, I broke up with him when he started drinking badly and was smacking me, he still wants me back, even after I've clearly said 'no'.

"Next week is when I'm heading out," The weather over in New York was getting to cold to fast, snow! In August!

The director decided to film the movie in a small town in Virginia, where theres tons of open fields, ranches and hardly any photographers. Stupid blushy cheeks! I cannot tell Thaila about Percy, it'll be awkward, she's gonna ask questions and just a big no-no.

"C'mon tell me! Or I'll annoy you so much!" She started poking me and whining like an upset toddler.

Fine! His name is Percy Jackson," I cursed under my breath, I'll never live this down-_ever. _

Thalia's smug face froze," No! Oh my god no!" She face palmed

"What?!" I shook her shoulder, y

"That's my cousin! Your gonna pretend to fall in love with my cousin!You kissed my cousin!" Her jaw still dangled in the air, her mind racing. Well I guess it is a small world after all, I loved a make-out shared with Thalia's cousin, and by the way she talks about them, it's no good.

"Percy's your cousin?!" Both of us sat flabbergasted, and someone took it as an entrance cue.

"Did I hear my name?" I flipped around in my seat only to see those to green eyes I saw last night. And then I registered the face that came with, the face I kissed. The face I thought was hot, the face I didn't expect to until next week. His name came to Thalia first.

"Percy!"

**AN: Hey! first off, I've started some stories I many not plan to finish.I'm sorry for that, I had to just write some stuff out, This one I will finish. And I'm waaaay to lazy to find a small place in Virginia, can one of you lovely people do it?I'm sorry for such the short chapter! You guys can chose if you want long chapters with okay-bad endings or short chapters with cliff hangers, I will do what you want. REVIEW!Please!**

**Thanks! Love you!(Even if you think no one does)**

**~Joy *.***


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

I couldn't wait for next week, the week were I would be in Virginia with Annabeth Chase the first girl I loved kissing since my ex-fiancée, I still hate her, Rachel Elisabeth Dare, after one moth of engagment she came out and said she fell in love witth someone else, saying 'we could still be friends' NO ONE is friends with their ex! Even more if they were engaged! I wasn't planning to run into my older cousin Thalia or Annabeth at the coffee shop right next to my apartment.

"Little cousin!" Thalia hopped up and attacked me with a hug. After she released me, I chuckled.

"What?" She growled, if Thalia wanted to know something she will make you tell.

"You called me little cousin, even though you only come up to my shoulder" This comment wrestled a giggle out of Annabeth, and earning me a famous Thalia death glare. Annabeth and Thalia shared a silent conversation with only their eyes, then Thalia stiffened.

"I, um, have to leave!" She ran farther down the street, winking at Annabeth before bolting off.

She coughed lightly,"Brr, It is really freezing" She huddled herself harder and her teeth chattered for effect.

"Well, either A) you can come to my place that has a heater or I could do this" I strode over and wrapped my arm tightly around her shoulders. As I did I could slightly feel her tensed body relax, we fit together like to puzzle pieces, her body molded perfectly into my side. We just stood leaning against the building, the speeding and thundering cars filled the silence we were in.

Annabeth cleared her throat," So, do you know where we will be in Virginia?" She tried to hide it but her teeth chattered. I rolled my eyes, making Annabeth glare

"You're still cold and I'm not sure either" I shrugged and used my height advantage to pull her to the side walk and started walking

"Um, where are you taking me?" She asked, still standing with my arm across her shoulders, I chuckled

"My apartment, you are obviously still cold, and last I checked I paid the heating bill, which means I'm 99.99% sure that I'll have heating" Annabeth didn't ask any more questions, but her liquid silver eye still looked uneasy the entire way home. I came to my door to see two envelopes on the mat saying 'Home sweet Home'.

"That says my name on it!" Annabeth bent over to snatch the letter stating 'Annabeth Chase' and handed me mine.

"Why did they send your letter to my house?" I scrunched my eyebrows together, making Annabeth laugh. I gave her a questioning look, she blushes and busied herself with opening the letter.

"It's my script for 'The Country plains'" She showed me

"Did you give them the wrong address?" I asked, ripping open my own,

"Thalia did my information," She admitted, "I didn't really plan do acting, I'd rather design buildings"

I laughed,"No way, my other cousin Nico signed me up to audition. I'm not really sure what I want to do with my life, maybe marine biology" I opened the door and flicked the light on

"You know for being a single, 20 something guy that lives alone, you keep your place clean." Annabeth commented stepping over the thresh hold

"Uh, about that-"

"HEY! Guys! Perce brought a girl home!"

"Is is just me or do I hear wedding bells?!"

"I've already got the decorations planned!"

"Dude! Whens the bachelor party?!"

"THEY'RE IN LOVE"

Annabeh swiveled around, her eyes murderous, "Percy?!"

"I need you to me my roommates,"

**AN: In case any of you are thinking these stupid short chapters, I need to have some sort of excuse to save my butt.**

**1\. It's Christmas time for pug's sake, give a girl a break!**

**2\. I'm coming down with a bad case of Writers block-only for the endings, which is weird.**

**I'm SORRY! And I'm also sorry if this story is complete crap.**

**I, Joy, loves everyone reading this, even if you leave flames**

**~JOY O.o**


	4. Chapter 4

PERCY POV

Annabeth still gave me the 'I'm go hurt you so bad' look, while I nervously named off the idiots I lived with.

"Okay. The short Latino elf looking dude is Leo- a fire hazard himself, never give him your wallet. He can be called Esmeralda"

"HEY!"

"Moving on. The lesser version of me, Blondie with the blue eyes and glasses, Jason. Another cousin. He's the down grade of Superman. Can be found knocked out, or with his brick lover. Call him John smith whenever you please"

"C'mon that was 1 time!"

"Why does he get to be John Smith?! I want to be someone else besides Esmeralda!"

Annabeth giggled.

"Beauty Queen over here, is Pocahontas-her secret identity is Piper. Rebellious little offspring of actor Tristan McLean. Never give her your car keys"

"I TOLD you not to call me that!"

"The cuddly baby faced Chinese dude, is Frank. He is a charmer with animals, not so much with being graceful-he is always there, except if there is Chinese handcuffs. He hates when you call him Shang and sing 'I'll make a man out of you around him"

"When will you guys forget that?"

"This little African American sweet heart is Hazel, as a tween she was known as Witch girl. Gets sea sick, but is great at finding metal, or anything shiny"

"I'm not longer called witch girl"

"Well, as far as she knows"

"hey!"

"And lastly is Nico, but he doesn't really leave his room when people are over"

Annabeth was full blown laughing by know and my friends were giving me the death glare

"Percy can be called Aqua Man," Jason shot back

"Or The little Mermaid, Ariel" Leo snickered

"Or Nemo!" Piper snorted, Leo collapsing on her shoulder wheezing.

"That movie happens to be my favorite!" I wrapped my arm around Leo's neck, giving him a noogie. He squirmed, Jason and Piper fought me trying to free Leo.

"Okay! Knock it off, all of you!" Hazel snapped, being the mom we all needed. Nico blindly stumbled in, his hair as messed up as mine.

"Yeesh, ever heard of being quiet?" He grumbled, itching his head.

"NO" Leo yelled into his ear.

"Is that how you wanna play?" Nico rose his eyebrows up. Leo pretended to think, rubbing his imaginary beard.

Leo smiled, that smile you know means trouble, "YES I THINK SO" Everyone stepped back. Once Nico was pissed, things would go down. He goes into, how I word it 'Hulk mode', and destroys what ever made him angry, or what he was looking at. In this case both appeared to be Leo's face. Nico jumped at Leo's chest, both were pretty short for their age but, Nico had like an inch or two on Leo. I turned to Annabeth to see her laughing.

ANNABETH POV

While Percy boyishly fought with Leo, I skimmed through the letter. It just informed me that We'll be filming in 3 days and it'll no longer take place in Virginia but Laramie, Wyoming. When I looked back up, Nico had ventured from his room or shared room, and was wrestling Leo on the floor. Everybody was laughing. I started laughing at how stress free and stupid this moment was. It had been a while since I could just laugh like this. Percy looked back at me, he smiled bigger when he saw my laugh. The native american looking girl, Piper I think, kept looking between Percy and I, and smiling weirdly. Percy bent down to whisper something in my ear, when my phone buzzed against my hip.

"Hello?" I asked, plugging my other ear to hear the call over the burst of laughter and insults passed between everybody.

"Annabeth? This is Linda, the director of 'The Country Plains'." Linda's voice fuzzily came through the phone

I mouthed 'Linda' to percy who gave me a odd look,"Hey, what do you need?"

"This scene may be cut from the movie, so we don't want to waste our time filming in Laramie" So, Percy and I would spend more time together. I am just hoping for no kiss scenes, my feelings already mixed up about him and his kissable lips.

"Percy is right in front of me, I'll tell Him and we'll be over soon. Bye!" I hung up, and filled Percy in.

LINDA POV

'Your sure this'll work?" I asked the girl in front of me. She knew that in chick flicks like this, if there wasn't any sort of spark, it became to planned and fake looking. Making it a flop.

"I know Percy and Annabeth personally. And Annabeth already is crushing on him. IF you film this is may work for both. Trust me." She lounged back in the chair across from my desk.

"I'll regret this. I trust you. Boss is giving me this chance. And if you know these two as much as you claim, we may be winners." I looked her dead in the eye

She blew a giant bubble with her gum,"See ya later" With another smack of gum she was at the door.

"Wait! Whats your name?" I asked

"I can't tell you unless you promise not to tell Annabeth or Percy," She glared at me, her arms crossed

"I swear I won't" I held both my hands up.

"My name is Thalia. Thalia Grace"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:I am liek the worst writer ever. A lot of stuff has happened, and more stuff is gonna happen. I FEEL BAD FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**I** **LOVE Y'ALL**

**AND IM SORRY**

**~Joy 6.6**

ANNABETH POV

After rushing to set for Me and Percy's little rush scene, I was exhausted. I ran in, was pushing straight in costumes and then had like a pound of make up smashed into my face. Percy had less of a hassle easily stepping into Nick's look and sitting at the set. It was set up to look like a 1950s themed diner, checkered floors, red booths and bar stools and all. Percy's jaw dropped when he saw me. I was the weird. Of course what Lucy would wear is not a normal outfit for me. Lucy's outfit was a strapless, navy blue, sweet heart neckline dress, that ended about half of my thigh, my legs clad in skin tight black leggings and brown fringe boots reaching just below my knee. Percy wore a white tee and an open plaid shirt with ripped up jeans and work boots. Nick usually wore a leather jacket but in this scene Nick and Lucy get caught in a heavy rain storm while Nick shows Lucy all the constellations and he gives his . The pair run into the diner and end up kissing at the end, Lucy and nick's first real kiss, party games happened before that. You could just imagine my excitement at having another kiss, my girly hormones were like on steroids. I'm caught in the awkward stage of tiny crush and friend ship, it's like the friend zone but weirder1

"Okay! Costumes look fine, except, there were caught under a mother freakin pounding rain storm!" Linda angrily shouted, a bright neon blue haired lady jogged in. She dragged a soaked wash cloth over my face, smearing my makeup a bit and then made my hair and outfit dripping wet. I got back to Percy, his hair was wet along with his clothes.

"AND ACTION!" Linda thundered, I gave a small scream and jumped. What no script? Nothing AT ALL?!

"Um..." Percy nervously scratched the back of his neck, cutely I might add. Linda smiled and winked, 'use your imagination' she mouthed.

"Was is supposed to rain?" I asked, starting the scene up. I was trying my best to act like Lucy, batting my eyelashes and standing confidently. Percy looked at me, confused. Then after a second or so it was like her was slapped upside the head.

"Hmm, sorry I got distracted. I didn't think it would, I'm sorry about tonight" Percy turned to the menu, a teen lazily came to the counter.

**(AN: I'm gonna start referring Percy and Annabeth as Lucy and Nick-cause I can)**

Nick glanced at me, "You can choose,"

"Oh, um" I stuttered, wrapping Nick's leather jacket tighter around me.

"Cheeseburgers?" Nick brought up, I smiled gratefully and nodded

"Jackson dating a city girl. Who what'd thunk?" The teen asked, smiling.

"Oh we-" I started when Nick's arms tightly wrapped around my, my head against his chest.

I smugly smiled when I saw the cashier's eyes dim, and her smile falter. We ordered and and sat in a corner booth. An old women sat alone, two girls were across the room, whispering quietly.

"Remember any constellations?" Nick mumbled through a mouth of food, Lucy giggled

"First off, thats gross" Lucy faked scolded, waving a single finger in Nick's face like a mother would.

Nick swallowed, "Sorry, _Mom" _

"And I do remember the basic it ones," Lucy opens her mouth to go on, but was interrupted by her phone dinging.

"What's that?" Nick leaned over the table, squinted at the small phone screen.

"It's my Mom shooting off, ordering me home, lets go" Lucy gathered up her purse and Nick's jacket.

Since Laramie was rather small, the inn wasn't too far and minus the pounding rain, Nick and I decided to walk. After setting off, Nick laced his fingers through mine, I blushed thankful for the inky night. The rain had lightened since we ran into the diner, but as soon as we got outside the front door, it was worse than before.

"good night! I had a great time" Nick yelled, the rain was coming down thickly.

"Good night! me too"

Nick stared at me like he wanted to say something, I needed to do something

"Wait, can I ask you something?!" Nick's eyebrows furrowed and he nodded, "Kiss me!" Nick didn't hesitate. Our lips quickly touched, and then we pulled apart, and then like magic we slowly drew together and this kiss wasn't so nervous. I tangled my hands in his hair, his hands wrapped tightly waist, gently we walked back wards into a car. Our wet clothes clung to each other, I felt like I was floating, our tongues clashed, lips moving in harmony, light bled through closed veil-like curtains,

** (AN:Back to regular names :) )**

Percy and Annabeth were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't hearLinda shout cut many times, or Thalia's victorious chuckles.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Oh my god, guys I feel awful for not updating. Stiffs been happening, and I've focused at bit more on good Girl.**

**LOVE YAH**

**~Joy ^.^**

ANNABETH POV

I needed to get out of my head. I needed a break. Luke keeps blowing up my phone, asking to redeem himself, claiming he stopped drinking, blah. And then there's the whole Percy situation. I still hardly know the guy, but that didn't stop me from making out with him multiple times. What was I supposed to do? The movie was starting up soon everyday I'll have to be with him.

"Yo, lazy ass. Get out if bed. We're going places." Thalia kicked my bed frame, I heard her studded toe boots clink against the metal. I groaned and burrowed deeper in my bed, Thalia started shaking the bed.

"Ugh. Fine. I'm going out." I nearly choked, Thalia never gave up. Like never. I heard her shuffle on the carpet, and stop on the hardwood. I expected her to open the apartments door, but she didn't. I heard her dial her phone, and talk low. Finally the door opened and closed. Just minutes later my phone blared.

"Hmm?" I sat up and tried my hardest to sound awake and alert,

"It's Linda, I need you to come in. Meet Lucy's mom. Talk a bit. Go over you scenes." Linda hung up directly afterwards. I stumbled around my room, tossing on a large hoodie and staging into jeans. Since I was in no mood to drive, I hailed a cab and reached the lot in 15 minutes due to downtown Manhattan traffic. Linda was busy chatting away on her blue tooth.

"Annbeth, you made it" She gushed between answering. Her blond hair was set in some elaborate design.

"Bring in Patty and Jonas" She ordered a young girl, the girl squeaked and raced through the door returning shorty with two people. The woman had dark hair with streaks if gray, a face obviously changed with surgery, and the man was burly and had broad shoulders.

Linda finished the call, "Talk, I'll be back in 5" With she swiftly left the room, the girl following like her shadow.

LiNeBrEaK

PERCY POV

I know I should've been listening to what Grover and the gang was saying, but I seriously doubting this acting gig. I wanted to work with the sea, not people with nose jobs and drug issues. But I was in too deep. I've already meet the people hired to play my mom and dad.

FLASHBACK

"Okay, this is Jean and Mark. And this is Percy" Linda introduced us with a formal tone, and then was off talking angrily to her phone.

The woman, Jean, laughed, "How much do you want to bet that she spends more than 3 hours on that thing" Mark laughed,

"Man, I feel lucky." Mark muttered when the laughter died down.

I furrowed my brow, "Why?"

"'Cause I'm standing in front of the new Zac Efron," Jean nodded, I could feel my cheeks burn.

FLASHBACK OVER

THRID POV-LINDA

Linda was getting frazzled. The movie was in the borderline of being awful, and hitting off and being awesome like The Notebook. It was 50/50. She needed it to be at least a 75 chance. She's done so many calls in just one morning. Not to mention her Boss is close to ripped Linda's head off. She needed to get the movie publicity, and make sure it's one the best movies ever. And to do that, she needs chemistry. She needed it to be as real as possible. And that would take desperate measures.


	7. Chapter 7

ANNABETH POV

Meeting Lucy's parents helped. Helped me develop her character. And relax. I returned home shortly afterwards, Thalia was still out, and that usually meant trouble. One time she left for a span of 4 days, returned home with bright bubblegum pink hair, a eyebrow piercing, and was completely blacked out, drunk.

"Thalia?" I still wasn't sure if she was home or not. She could just be passed out in her room, or ignoring me. Just to by safe, I checked her room. Empty. Even though I expected it, I sighed. The rehearsals will start tomorrow, and the air between me and Percy was awkward. There was something there that was cringe worthy.

PERCY POV

The guys back home would not leave me alone about Annabeth.

Leo kept calling her 'Annabae'.

Jason would just wolf whistle over and over.

Frank would wink and smile.

Nico just grumbled about her and shuffle through the room.

It was driving me insane, not mention something was weird with the movie, Linda had this odd smile on her face. Like she new something I didn't, and that something was huge. I was too curious, I needed to know what put that little smile on her face. And, it gave me something to think about besides Annabeth. I know I like her, there's just this thing between us now. Something that makes me want to dig a hole at my feet and just never come out. And by her distance and weird looks, Annabeth felt it too. And I couldn't go anywhere without being followed by cameras. The movie hasn't even been released for the public yet and it already blew up to be huge. I resorted to hiding in my room, luckily there was a lock, Thanks past me for choosing the room with a lock. After tossing a ball off the wall, twirling a pen between my fingers, and cleaning my room, I couldn't get my mind off of Annabeth.

What's a guy to do?

**AN: I know this is super short, this is just a filler chapter**

**I LOVE YOU**

**~Joy ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

LINDA POV

As soon as Percy and Annabeth walked in, you could feel the sexual tension. I needed this to work out, I need to keep my chill.

"We need to talk," I intertwined my fingers, "In order to really sell the movie, we need you to fake date" Percy's jaw hit the floor and Annabeth paled.

"W-What?" Annabeth came to her senses first

I sighed, "It would be great publicly if the main actors who acted in love were. It only means going in staged dates, holding hands in public. Occasional kisses." At the mention if kiss they both flushed pink.

"Fake dating?" Percy fumbled over his words, Annabeth was still in shock.

Linda rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yes." She said as if she was talking to children.

"I don't think I can do this," Annabeth crossed her arms, regaining her senses. Linda looked like she bite Annabeth's head off in one bite.

"You will. Or you're dropped from this movie. And something tells me you can't have that happen. Now what we you do?" Linda leaned forward and almost growled

"We," Percy intertwined his and Annabeth's fingers, "'date'."

Linda smiled, "Perfect" She checked her phone, "Good timing too. Media has gotten the news, 'New co-stars in love'. Go. Don't forget you share a car and hotel room."

THRID POV

Percy and Annabeth reached the door, their hands still intertwined.

"You ready?" Percy asked, pulling his hand from hers and wrapping it around her waist. Annabeth hesitantly leaned into him, wrapping her arm around his waist. They opened the door only to be greeted with camera flashes and reporters shouted loudly, 'How's the movie going?!' 'Are you two now an item?!' 'Can you give us an inside?!'

Percy casual ran his finger tips up and down Annabeth's spine leaving goosebumps in his wake. Annabeth shuddered.

"How 'bout kiss from the happy couple?!" A camera man screeched, Percy look at Annabeth silently asking if she was okay with it. Annabeth hoped he could read her eyes, but to be safe she gripped his t-shirt collar and brought their lips together. His mouth slanted over hers and it drove Annabeth over the edge. She kissed him hard. Percy was the one to pull away, something unreadable in his eyes. The posed again together and walked to their cars. Only for Annabeth to remember they're sharing a car and uncooly turns around. The cameras followed behind and was shooting pictures through the back windows.

"You do realize they're taking pictures so we'll have to do something couply right?" Annabeth asked when both door were shut Percy nodded. He reached across the dash board and kissed Annabeth. This time neither if them pulled away


	9. Chapter 9

**1 WEEK LATER**

CLEVER NEWS

"Yep, you heard it, the rumors are true. Co-stars Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson from 'The Country Plains' are in love! They've been spotted kissing on the beach, holding hands coming from the set and staying in the same hotel room! These lovers have been viral and have just been named 'Percabeth', and the closer the release date comes the closer they seem to get. We've been lucky enough to grab an interview with the two. Yep you heard me correctly I have them both back stage! Let's bring them out here!" Lish Styling stood up and welcomed Annabeth Chase, in Jenny Lane's new summer party line, a strapless tight fitting dress in forest green and Percy Jackson in David Garcia's new suit line, a black shirt and pair of paints with a red satin tie.

"Alright guys, settle down" The couple curled up together on the love seat. Annabeth's legs over his own, and his arm tightly around her waist and his other hand claimed by both of Annabeth's.

"So, how'd you fall in love?"

"Um," Percy started, "For me, it was probably our first scene filmed together. We had to kiss, and when we did, I'd never had a kiss like it. At that moment, I knew she was the one" At this, Annabeth blushed and kissed him. The crowd awed and laughed.

"Isn't that the sweetest? Okay, Ananbeth when was it for you?"

Annabeth smiled, "Truthfully, it was off set. I was in a bar and this creep started hitting on me, I didn't really care. But when I got up to leave he grabbed my wrist. Thankfully, Percy happened to be in the same bar and totally punched that guy out. It was fate" The crowd awed again.

Lish dabbed her eyes, "That's the cutest thing I've ever heard. Now, what's the movie about?"

This time Annabeth answered, "My character, Lucy Alto, is forced to spend a summer visiting her Dad in the small run down town of Appaloosa Plains and there she meets a country boy Nick Baker, he's lived in Appaloosa Plains all his life. Nick works at his dad bait and tackle shop and his Mom's book store. At they first they loath each other so much, but then slowly, very slowly they fall for each other in way thats so magical I can't explain. It really makes sure that you know Love is blind and love can really survive anything"

"And, you get to see Annabeth in a bikini" Percy poked Annabeth

Annabeth laughed, "He's forgetting to mention he'll be shitless a lot"

Lish laughed, "Okay next question, ooh-this one comes with a picture. Can you explain this photo?" The photo was of Annabeth, on the hotel room's deck, in Percy's shirt with no pants on, and a shirtless Percy with his arms around her waist from behind kissing her neck.

"That would be me making Annabeth a morning a person. Normally she's like a zombie in the morning,"

The crowd laughed, Annabeth blushed scarlet.

"Looks like we have time for 2 questions left." Lish checked the IPad on her lap.

She almost miss Annabeth whisper in Percy's ear and Percy's smirk.

"Percy, this is for you," Lish laughed, "And it says 'Will you marry me?!"

Percy gave out a deep chuckle,

Annabeth answered for him, "Back off, he's mine"

"Last Question, who said this: People make mistakes, even the ones we love **(Who knows where this is from?) **"

"That's easy, Annabeth" Percy said on reflex,

Lish smiled, "Alright guys, say good bye to the happy couple. Our time with them has run out! Don't forget to see 'The Country plains in just 1 week!"


	10. Chapter 10

ANNABETH POV

Percy and I fell into a loop. Keep our distance, but once a camera is spotted we kiss and hold hands. It was weird sharing a hotel room.

"Uh, Annabeth?" Percy walked out of the bathroom. With nothing but a lose sweats on. I tried to stay cool.

"Hmm?" I tore my eyes from his abs, Percy caught this and smirked.

He came ever so close, so close I could smell him and when he breathed, I felt it,

"I know you want to kiss me" He breathed, his eyes flickering to my lips. My eyes followed the fashion.

I'm not sure who snapped first, but our lips crashed together in lustful passion. Our lips moved together like they were made too, I sucked on Percy's lower lip, making him growl in the back of his throat. Percy hiked one of my legs onto his waist, the other one soon followed. We back up on the bed, Percy's hands sliding under the hem on my shirt tracing circles on my ribs. Then I was straddling Percy on the bed, my shirt tossed across the room, Percy's pants dangerously low. We both pulled back gasping for air.

I started to slide off of him, when he grabbed my arms, "Annabeth we can't keep doing this,"

Even though I knew what he was talking about, I asked, "What?"

"This. Acting for the cameras, and having these weird moments, then hardly talking to each other." Percy ran a hand through his hair, "What am I to you? What are we? What do you want us to be?"

"I don't know" I avoided his eyes,

He sighed, "We have to something. I couldn't stand it if we weren't"

"I really like you, like, like like. It's just weird being friends then suddenly making out for cameras..." I trailed off

Percy flopped over, lying next to me, "So, let's not make it for the cameras. Not just for the movie" He whispered softly. So softly I almost didn't hear it.

"How can I do that when I hardly know you?"

He smirked, "We make the staged dates for real,"

* * *

Percy counted to 10 then grabbed my hand across the table, we both knew there was a herd of paparazzi was hiding out not too far away. In between our lines we talked. I learned Percy like the color Blue, any animal that lived in the sea, he had a best friend named Grover, his Mom makes blue food and he loves Finding Nemo.

"Now," Percy said in a low voice, "I lean over the table whisper something in your ear and you give me one of your cute laughs," Percy leaned over, his lips touching my ear, "Go,"

I fake laughed and pushed his shoulder, "Haha, you wish"

Then, completely unscripted, Percy kissed me. I could've kept kissing him, but reality came to me. We were being watched and in the middle of a super fancy.

Once I pulled away, I still kept my face inches from his, "You do know you just gave the press a field day right?"

"Yeah, but I got to kiss you," He gave me his signature smirk, I lightly shook my head and leaned back.

* * *

Percy and mine intertwined hands swung as we walked back to the hotel.

"Do you think we lost them?" I asked,

Percy looked at me, "Who? The paparazzi? They have noses like hound dogs, you can never lose them"

"You've learned," I smirked,

"Hey, you cannot steal my smirk" He whined liked a toddler, I bit back a laugh

I kissed his cheek, "You're lucky you're cute,"

Percy smiled, then frowned, "I'm 99.99998% sure that's an insult,"

"You're catching on," I kissed the tip of his nose, then his cheek, then the corner of his mouth. Then his lips when he gave me the baby seal pout

"So what do we do?" He whispered low in my ear, my cheeks tinting pink.

I looked at him so we were nose to nose, "We do what we've done all this time. Give them a show"

**AN: Sorry this took forever. My step brother passed away sunday night and the funeral was yesterday. It's been hard to write, but it has been part of me letting my emotions out. The next chapter may be farther away. I don't know, stay with me**

**LOVE YOU GUYS**

**~Joy ^.^**


End file.
